


Lullaby

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Humor, Love Poems, Lullabies, M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Колыбельная для Джареда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deirdra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdra/gifts).



Я ненавижу:   
\- его потные лапы  
\- вкусы в кино  
\- в одежде  
\- в духах.  
Ненавижу, что постоянно нахожу его волосы у себя в трусах.  
Что приходится выбираться по утрам из-под тяжелой туши,  
А потом фальшивый вой попсовых фразочек слушать из душа.  
Я ненавижу:  
\- его драный носок, всегда один, неизменно черный, западающий за кровать  
\- его мерзкий крем, отвратительно жирный, мне потом противно его целовать  
\- собак  
\- витамины  
\- набор для гриля  
\- ковер в гостиной.  
А больше всего ненавижу, что он такой, сука, длинный.  
Потому что слишком приятно, когда он тычется носом в затылок.  
Ненавижу, когда на тарелке строит шалаш из вилок.  
Когда болеет, такой весь несчастный, в майке, и в пледе,   
и в долбанной бабской оздоровительной маске!  
Мне ведь приходится таскать ему чай и - не поверите - рассказывать на ночь сказки.  
Ненавижу:  
\- когда зовет меня "деткой"  
\- когда не зовет  
\- и когда молчит обиженно.  
Ненавижу, когда извиняется: всегда отводит глаза пристыженно.  
Ненавижу, когда разрешения просит. Возьми да сделай!  
Ненавижу, когда наступает в Ванкувере осень. Он белый-белый  
И ходит три раза в неделю в чертов солярий греться.  
Ненавижу, что мне от него никуда не деться.  
Ненавижу, что не хочу никуда деваться.  
Ненавижу, когда приходится расставаться.  
Ненавижу:  
\- фанатов  
\- актеров  
\- женщин  
\- вообще людей.  
Ненавижу, что мне приходится делить его с ней.  
Ненавижу, что он ревнует - будто не верит.   
Ненавижу, когда открывает передо мной двери.  
Когда начинает этими же дверями так громко хлопать.  
Когда смотрит так горячо, исподлобья, а еще три часа работать.  
Ненавижу:  
\- его глаза  
\- его руки  
\- пальцы  
\- запястья  
\- ладони.  
Ненавижу, когда обрывается вдруг на стоне.  
Ненавижу вообще, что молчать пытается, даже когда на грани,  
Я хочу его:  
\- слышать  
\- видеть  
\- нюхать  
\- сожрать его с долбанными потрохами,  
Всего, целиком, полностью.  
Ненавижу.  
Ненавижу, что раньше мы были будто бы ближе.  
Ненавижу, когда он зовет меня "Джен", как тёлку.  
Ненавижу, что сколько его ни ругай - все равно без толку.  
Ненавижу:  
\- когда затыкает мне рот ладонью, а не губами  
\- когда говорит, что все охуительно между нами,   
А потом начинает ныть, и жалуется, и вопит,  
И трясет за плечи, сжимает до синяков, говорит, говорит:   
"Ты меня не любишь". Как будто он, блядь, ни хрена не знает,  
Что я больше всего ненавижу, когда он меня заставляет  
Признаваться в том, что я больше всего ненавижу.  
И просить - умолять, блин! - "Ну, Джаред, давай же, ни-же!" -  
А он улыбается нагло, медленно, тонко, жарко. Смеется звонко.  
Ненавижу, что люблю его, как любят ребенка -  
Нелогично, и вопреки, и плюя на свои желания с высокой башни.  
Ненавижу, что с ним никогда не бывает страшно.  
Ненавижу:  
\- его  
\- его, блядь  
\- моего  
\- Джареда  
\- Падалеки.  
Вот лежит сейчас рядом, подглядывает сквозь опущенные веки.  
Как гигантская кошка, делает вид, что дрыхнет - но нет, все палит.  
Если сейчас перестану писать, на кровать завалит.  
Будет дразнить, и ржать, и лапать, и лезть с допросом,  
И в блокнот через плечо соваться любопытным носом.  
Ненавижу...  
Что опять придется менять все струны. Закажу в интернете.  
А ты, переросток. Если тебе не понравится песня, забудь о минете.


End file.
